USMUDR 2 - 09/06/2013
21:11:31 Monoleo Mastermind: All you little bastards from now will be living in a forest, and don't even try escaping~ It's impossible! Everyone gets their own cabin and there will be a hall which includes the basics. Upupupu~ Don't try going to far in the woods though! I'll have guards and I'll not hesitate to punish you if you go to far~ Speaking of killing, I'll tell you little shits about my rules here. 1. Listen to Monoleo! 2. The only way to get outta here is by killing one of your fellow camp mates and not letting anyone else know, if the others find out the culprit will be punished by themselve however, fail to find out who the cuprit is then everyone but them will be punished!~ 3. No talking about who I am, or anything of the sort! Your campates are required to to report you for doing so! Upupupupu~ Have fun~ Oh and before we begin! I'll need to show you what will happen if you break any rules! *Two characters are tied up in front of him, both females. One with tanned skin and blonde hair. The other a finely dressed young lady. * Upupupu! * A chain comes in a pulls both of them along to the edge of a forest. In no time after that a handful of black and white colour schemed animals come out from the forest and start tearing at the girls, eating the skin until all that is left is bones* 21:16:18 Yam: Eeeeeeeeh!? 21:16:26 Yam: *He covers his face* 21:16:53 Medea: *Cackles darkly, looking a bit green around the gills* Oh my, how gruesome. Such mystical creatures though! 21:17:01 Harley: ...holy shit.. 21:17:27 Caiden: Huh..? Dudes, what happened? What did I miss..? 21:17:32 Yam: This is worse than anything I've seen at sea! 21:17:41 Merlando: *staring at where the remains are* How.....terrible.... 21:17:56 Yam: I haven't got me land legs yet...... *He falls over onto his backside in shock* 21:17:56 Nicole Bates: Hmph.. that was unexpected... *tries to pretend she isn't affected by the sight* 21:18:10 Ava: Ava thinks that this is an absolute catastrophe! Agree? Comment! 21:19:08 Medea: Those two females were devoured infront of our eyes dear boy! *Leans on Caiden's shoulder* A sacrifice no doubt! 21:19:26 Yam: S-SACRIFCE?! 21:19:47 Ava: Pft, a sacrifice would have been done right. 21:19:52 Yam: *Ahem* that reminds me of the time me father and I were stranded on an island of savages.... 21:19:55 Abi: I...wonder who they... were... 21:19:57 Caiden: *jumps a little as he feels Medea lean on his shoulder* Oh damn... that does sound kinda dark.. not cool 21:20:01 Ava: Where's the Symbol of their god. 21:20:08 Ava: Ugh, amateu. 21:20:15 Ava: *amateurs 21:20:40 | Edited 21:20:58 Medea: *Cackles loudly pushing her glasses up her nose* Yes, a sacrifice! Perhaps not to any god that we know of! Something that is only known to that monochromatic mostrisity! *cackles loudly* 21:20:43 Merlando: *glances at the others* Hmmmm? Who are you people? New audience members perhaps? 21:20:59 Faolan: -stays silent and simply looks at the bodies- 21:21:20 Ava: I just woke up here, I need to vlog about this! 21:21:39 Abi: ..hmph.. 21:21:41 Harley: *Looks over to the bodies and smirks. He walks over to the sets of bones and nudges them with his foot* 21:22:05 Harley: Man..I think they're dead. 21:22:16 Ava: No shit Sherlock. 21:22:24 Faolan: you shouldnt disturb them anymore... 21:22:29 Faolan: they have suffered enough 21:22:39 Merlando: Now now! Perhaps we should leave the bodies alone and introduce ourselves! 21:22:41 Medea: They might come back from the dead as part of the ritual! Oh how exciting! 21:22:42 Yam: Many a time have I seen a man slaughter brutally 21:22:49 Yam: If only I had a hat to take off to them 21:22:59 Yam: Sadly, my hat was eaten by a dolphin 21:23:03 Abi: ...we should... leave the bodies alone... *continues to pretend it isn't disturbing her.* 21:23:58 | Edited 21:24:18 Medea: True, perhaps it is not advisable not to interrupt the reanimation process. We must not be around when they ressurect like a phoenix... but with less flaming debris of course. 21:24:26 Ava: Ava thinks we should explore this place! Follow for follow! 21:24:34 Yam: There's not a patch of sea about 21:24:36 Harley: Pft. Fine. * Walks away from the bones, grumbling about it would have been cool if there was eyeballs left * 21:24:39 Yam: Where's my beach? 21:24:52 Merlando: We should perhaps get aquanted first before splitting off. 21:24:57 Caiden: Yeah! A beach would be pretty cool wouldn't it~? *laughs a little* 21:25:07 Yam: *He gets up* 21:25:11 Yam: Beach...beach...beach 21:25:18 Harley: Yeah...wait fuck. Who t'hell are all of you? 21:25:29 Caiden: *laughs a bit* You're funny, dude~ You 'n your weird beach chanting~ 21:25:29 Medea: I agree with the gaudy poser doppleganger here. Let us get acquainted! 21:25:41 Yam: I am asking the gods of the sea to bring me the beach 21:25:53 Yam: And the ladies with it 21:25:57 Yam: If they're kind enough 21:25:58 Ava: Names Ava Marie, ut you probably know me as AvaMay if you've used the internet sometime this century. 21:26:00 Merlando: gaudy poser doppelganger...? Now there's no need to be rude here! 21:26:59 Yam: I'm Yam! Many a year have I spent at sea with my father. Until he was eaten by a whale....... so now I just pick up mermaids 21:27:21 Medea: I mean no offence my good sir, I apologise, my manners tend to be variable. 21:27:26 Abi: ...Abigail Scarlet..... call me Abi. 21:27:28 Ava: AvaMay agrees with the Satanist! You're a gaudy poser doppelganger! Promo me! 21:27:33 Faolan: there are real mermaids? 21:27:37 Yam: Yes 21:27:40 Yam: They're beautiful 21:28:01 Ava: So overrated, get yourself a real woman Sea Man. 21:28:01 Faolan: you met with them? 21:28:02 Yam: We're having a spring wedding 21:28:35 Medea: My name is Medea Faust, I hope we all can solve the exciting mystery of this forest together! OHHHHHHOHOHOHO! *Cackles loudly* 21:28:48 Yam: THEY'RE REAL I TELL YOU 21:29:00 Yam: And they'll eat you if you're not to careful, heh 21:29:32 Faolan: -nods- ill be careful if i see any 21:29:42 Ava: AvaMay thinks that that's gotta be some awkward intimacy. 21:29:51 Caiden: I'm Caiden~ And I'm a War Hero!! I'm aiming to be the greatest War Hero of all time just like my ol' man, even though I can't see! *laughs a little* Check out this sweet gas mask he gave me for protection~ I carry it around with me all the time~ 21:30:03 Merlando: I'm Merlando Flamel, Pleasure to meet you all! *he takes off his hat and bows, doves flying out from random places* 21:30:12 Medea: THE SEAMAN IS RIGHT YOU KNOW! Mermaids are indeed real, there have been several accounts of them existing! You cannot indeed prove that they do not exist! You shouldn't try to erase the mystery from life! *Jabs Ava with her wand* 21:30:35 Yam: I only hold their hands! 21:30:46 Yam: Kissin' gives ya cooties ya know... 21:30:52 Ava: Well it isn't as if you could do much else is it! 21:30:59 Yam: And I ain't got time for injections! 21:31:17 Ava: AvaMay thinks that Medea should keep her wands to herself. 21:31:23 Medea: *Puffs her cheeks at Ava* If I had time I could prove it to you! 21:31:30 Faolan: injections? coot ties? 21:31:37 Harley: Are they actually real or are ya both escapists from the loony bin? 21:31:38 Abi: *sighs* ...well I can see that everyone is.... rather lively. 21:31:39 Ava: I have a blog about it. 21:32:02 Yam: Yeah! One'a my good friends told me kissin' girls gives you cooties an' you have to get an injection against it or you die 21:32:16 Yam: We were about five... and the sea was calm..... 21:32:22 Medea: *Opens her weighty tome of monsters and shows it to Harley* Here! Please take a look for yourself! 21:32:41 Caiden: Yeah!! It's true dude! Get cooties from a girl and you're a dead man. Cooties are kinda gross... 21:32:55 Yam: Caiden knows his stuff 21:33:01 Harley: Huh? *Takes off his helmet to get a good look at the book.* 21:33:01 Abi: ....cooties...? 21:33:13 Ava: AvaMay thinks that these guys should get kissed. 21:33:15 Faolan: how do you know if a girl has this though? is it a disease? 21:33:26 Medea: Now, we should pehaps be discussing the bigger mystery here! This place and what we are in fact doing here? 21:33:29 Yam: No, stay away from me! 21:33:43 Ava: Ew I would never kiss a boy! 21:33:45 | Edited 21:34:00 Harley: *Snickers* If kissing gives ya "cooties" then I should be dead a thousand times over by now. 21:33:57 Abi: But.... if us girls have... "cooties"... why aren't we dying..? 21:34:16 Caiden: Ohh bit of a ladies man, are ya Harley~? *giggles* 21:34:16 Yam: DON'T ASK ME, ASK YOUR LOCAL DOCTOR 21:34:18 Yam: Geez 21:34:35 Faolan: but...we are in a forest...how can we ask a doctor? 21:34:47 Ava: Who needs a doctor when you have the Internet? 21:34:47 Abi: ......yeah 21:34:55 Caiden: Hey wait... if this is a forest... do we have to camp out? Cause camping out is for nerrrrds 21:34:57 Abi: ...we have... no internet... 21:35:07 Ava: ... 21:35:11 Ava: ? 21:35:13 Harley: Wait..if it's kissing that gives you it then down there... Oh hell no! Those fucking chicks told me they didnt have anything! 21:35:15 Faolan: the creature said before we have cabins 21:35:15 Ava: What? 21:35:22 Yam: Pshh, yeah man. Knuckle touch *holds out fist* 21:35:23 Abi: Didn't the bear thing say something.... about cabins? 21:35:38 Caiden: *knuckle touches Yam back* 21:35:45 Ava: No WHAT? 21:35:55 Merlando: *stands to the side, observing everyone with a seemingly cold peircing stare* 21:36:05 Yam: Now high five, man *Holds out hand* 21:36:26 Caiden: A'right dude! *accidentally slaps Yam in the face* Woops... sorry bro~ Can't see~ *laughs* 21:36:42 Yam: Aaaaaaah! JESUS! 21:36:47 Yam: *Rubs his face* 21:36:54 Medea: *sighs and quietens down, kneeling down and taking her hat off* Everyone is ignoring the big mystery... oh well... it smells nice out here. *Sniffs the air* 21:37:05 Ava: AvaMay fucking ships it. 21:37:28 Yam: Ship? 21:37:31 Faolan: it seems to be a natural wilderness...i wonder where we are though 21:37:39 Ava: Ship. 21:37:42 Caiden: Like a war ship?!? Those things are freaking awesome! 21:37:44 Yam: SHIP?! 21:37:53 Yam: *He grins* 21:38:05 Harley: Aw hell no! You sound like one of those crazed fans! 21:38:15 Ava: Allow me to talk to you about shipping. 21:38:21 Abi: *sighs quietly, feeling uncomfortable as she isn't used to being around people much* So....em..... what... do we do now...? 21:38:23 Yam: No, no 21:38:24 Medea: *Instantly perks up again and marches up to Faolan* Yes! Those are the kinds of questions we should be asking! We must not be outsmarted by that Monosphinx! 21:38:28 Yam: Let ME talk about shipping 21:38:40 Ava: I am the top shipper here. 21:38:50 Yam: SHSL Sailor, excuse me 21:38:56 Yam: King of the ships coming though 21:39:07 Ava: SHSL Blogger excuse me. 21:39:17 Yam: What does that have anything to do with ships? 21:39:26 Ava: I run three websites and 17 tumblr blogs dedicated to shipping. 21:39:46 Yam: Pssh, I OWN A SHIP 21:39:53 Yam: Suck it 21:40:12 Faolan: should we begin exploration then? to find out where we reside? 21:40:17 Ava: Pshhhh, I create ships! 21:40:21 Caiden: DUDE! Can you like totally give me a ride in the ship once in a while?!? I've always wanted to drive a ship! 21:40:25 Yam: YOU MAKE SHIPS?! 21:40:41 Yam: Dude, you can ride my ship anyday 21:40:54 Ava: I can so sail that ship. 21:40:56 Yam: You can ride my ship day and night 21:41:08 Ava: Yes, I make ships and I break ships. 21:41:16 Yam: Why would you break ships? 21:41:16 Ava: You wanna ship? Come to me. 21:41:22 Yam: That's just disgusting 21:41:30 Medea: *I shakes Faolan excitedly* I agree let us investigate this curious place! 21:41:33 Ava: Because they're just not right sometimes. 21:41:35 Yam: Ships are beautiful works of art 21:41:51 Ava: Unless it's a NOTL0P. 21:41:51 Abi: So... exploring...? 21:41:57 Ava: *NOTP 21:42:05 Caiden: oh yeah ninja girl! Exploring sounds fun! 21:42:23 Yam: Caiden 21:42:24 Merlando: Hmm, yes exploring seems like a good idea 21:42:26 Yam: Let me give you my number 21:42:29 Yam: So you can phone me 21:42:32 Yam: And you can ride my ship 21:42:33 Faolan: -cautiously does the same to medea, no idea what this interaction means- yes we should begin at once! 21:43:00 Caiden: AW! DUDE! Totally give me your number! But... can ya record it for me? I can't see remember, dude *laughs a little* 21:43:09 Yam: Aw man 21:43:25 Abi: Mmhmm... will we go..? *pulls up mask on her face to her nose, just covering her mouth* 21:43:26 Yam: I don't know how to do that shit 21:43:53 Caiden: *looks to Abi* Oh yeah sure~ Adventure is my middle name~ And Yam that's okay bro~ 21:44:10 Abi: *nods silently* 21:44:23 Medea: *A wide grin forms on her face and she suddenly takes an incense stick from her pocket, burns it with a lighter and holds it in her hand, holding it like a cigarette* Alright then! Shall some of us work in a group?! 21:44:35 Ava: AvaMay wants to go with Medea. 21:45:31 Faolan: such a pleasing scent 21:46:16 Medea: *Walks over to Ava, analysing her* Hmmmm... yes you'll do! We shall explore together! 21:46:42 Yam: I don't know who I want to go with! 21:46:54 Ava: Agreed! 21:46:55 Yam: Who wants to come with me and listen to my tales of the sea? 21:47:12 Faolan: myself sir if you will 21:47:32 Yam: Haha! Great! 21:47:40 Merlando: *walks over to Harley and looks him directly in the eyes* We should go together! 21:47:49 Yam: I'll tell you all about the time I rode a turtle 21:47:59 Medea: Off we go then! Party of two! *Hooks arms with Ava, still waving her incense stick around in the other* 21:48:00 Harley: Ah, sure dude. Whatever. 21:48:08 Caiden: I'll go with Ninja Girl then~ 21:48:18 Faolan: there are turtles where you hail?! 21:48:34 Yam: I hail from the sea.... *dramatic look into the distance* 21:48:41 Ava: *She grins, pulling out a camera and holding it I front lf them* For instagram! 21:48:47 Abi: *nods at caiden* ...mmkay 21:49:02 Faolan: -also looks into the distance- from what sea? 21:49:14 Merlando: *grins devilishly* It seems that we were meant to be together! *winks at him* 21:49:19 Yam: ......... 21:49:21 Yam: All of it 21:49:27 Faolan: that is a big sea 21:49:33 Yam: It is a lot of sea 21:49:47 Faolan: it is a lot of sea -nods- 21:49:52 Yam: About......two cubic tons of sea 21:50:03 Harley: *Raises an eyebrow.* Sure..yeah. What ever floats ya boat.. 21:50:09 Yam: Boat? 21:50:22 Faolan: cubuk tones? 21:50:45 Yam: Two of them 21:50:47 Medea: Now now everyone! We should all organise a meeting of kin so we can discuss our findings! Who agrees?! 21:50:50 Yam: I don't know math or anything 21:50:58 Yam: But I'm sure it's two cubic tons 21:51:02 Merlando: *holds his hand* lets go! 21:51:19 Yam: Maybe we'll find a beach 21:51:40 Medea: Meet here when you are done! This should be good enough of a landmark! 21:51:48 Caiden: Sounds good~ 21:51:51 Ava: I'll be glad to drown you in that sea. 21:51:54 Abi: *nods* Okay. 21:52:23 Faolan: -nods to medea- yes 21:52:26 Medea: Stay vigilant, there might be more of those splendid creatures out there waiting to tear your flesh like out forbears here. *Points at the corpses* 21:52:27 Yam: Why do you hate me so 21:52:45 Ava: Because you pretend to know how to ship. 21:52:54 Yam: I AM SHIPS 21:53:17 Yam: I literally have my body carved into the front of a ship 21:53:21 Caiden: Soooooo~ Abi, shall we? Adventure awaits us!! 21:53:32 Yam: Like a sea maiden, but better 21:53:33 Medea: So long everyone! MYSTERY HO! *Begins marching into what seems like a pathway, tugging Ava along with her* 21:53:37 Ava: Adn who is the other half of that pairing? 21:53:43 Abi: Yup.. Lets go. * 21:53:52 Ava: *Follows along behind Medea* 21:53:59 Caiden: *walks off with Abi along a path* 21:54:10 Faolan: you became one with a ship?! hwo is that possible?! 21:54:19 Abi: *follows along with Caiden silently* 21:54:33 Yam: With love and a knife 21:54:42 Faolan: sounds painful 21:54:47 Yam: Mm 21:54:47 Harley: Ah so like..Wanna go that way? *Points of the a part of the woods.* 21:55:37 Faolan: do you feel the pain of your vessel then? if it is damaged?! 21:55:51 Merlando: I'll go wherever you wanna go~ *giggles childishly* 21:56:01 Yam: Yes...however it is yet untouched by the sea 21:56:18 Yam: It's launch is gonna be on my birthday! 21:56:41 Yam: Shall we head off? 21:56:49 Harley: O-kay then! Let's go. 21:57:01 Faolan: -nods- yes we shall 21:57:31 Merlando: Certainly! *wanders off, pulling Harley along with him holding his hand* 21:57:47 Faolan: but where shall we head? -looks about the forest- 21:58:16 Yam: Hmmmm.. *points to a random direction* THAT WAY 21:58:47 Yam: My sea senses tell me that way 21:58:51 Faolan: -also points in that direction, unsure if this is correct- THAT WAY?! 21:59:03 Yam: YES 21:59:09 Yam: THAAAT WAY! 21:59:48 Faolan: THAAAT WAY!...what is that way? 22:00:53 Yam: My sea senses tell me.....*sniffs*...sea 22:01:22 Faolan: -also sniffs- ...but this is a forest 22:01:27 Yam: Shhh 22:01:38 Yam: I know 22:02:19 Faolan: -is confused but nods anyway- 22:02:38 Yam: But a drunkard told me, where there is a forest.....there is sea 22:03:31 Faolan: a...drunkard? one who drinks? 22:04:13 Yam: Yes. *He starts jogging in the general direction he pointed to majestically* 22:06:06 Faolan: -follows closely behind- 23:36:18 Monoleo Mastermind: Upupupupupu~ Our first day becomes night and our campmates are getting to know eachother. It's such a shame this friendship will be broken up as soon as possible~